Auf Wiedershen, Sweetheart PL
by Warsaw Cyan Flight
Summary: Zarówno Fan Ficiton, jak i Hetalia nie należą do mnie. FF należy do George deValier, a Hetalia do Hidekaza Himaruyi jedyne co należy do mnie to to tłumaczenie. Feliciano Vargas jest zapalczywym, lekko bojaźliwym członkiem Włoskiej opozycji. Zakochanie w Niemieckim pilocie wojskowym jest ostatnim czego się spodziewał... Podda to próbie jego patriotyzm i serce do ostatnich granic.


Feliciano nie wiedział co jeszcze może zrobić. Czy ten wrzeszczący oficer nie mógł zrozumieć, że on najzwyczajniej nie mówi po niemiecku? Feliciano spróbował znowu, machając jego małą, białą flagą jeszcze szybciej. Zawsze miał ją przy sobie na wypadek właśnie takich sytuacji, ale dzisiaj zdawało się, że to nie działa.

- Nie rozumiem cię! _Kein Deutsch! _Naprawdę chciałbym ci odpowiedzieć, ale nie mam pojęcia co mówisz. _Sprechen się Italienisch? Englisch?_

To również nie działało. Niemiec zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. Feliciano skulony w obliczu tego werbalnego ataku starał się skulić jeszcze bardziej. To było zdecydowanie nie fair! Jedyne co chciał zrobić to iść kupić mąkę na bazarze we wsi, a został zatrzymany na drodze przez tego głośnego, niemiecko żołnierza, który zdawał się być niemożliwie o coś zły i nie przestawał wrzeszczeć na niego w nieznanym języku. W tych czasach Feliciano był przyzwyczajony do widoku Niemcó okolicach wsi, ale nigdy nie przytrafiło mu się coś takiego. Był przerażony.

- Przepraszam! – krzyknął Feliciano gdy Niemiec uniósł się jeszcze bardziej, jego głos zbliżył się do punktu kulminacyjnego. – Nie wiem co ty…

Serce Feliciano zatrzymało się gdy Niemiec wyjął pistolet z kabury. Cała ulica, wraz z otaczającymi ją polami zdawała się ich obserwować. Ale żołnierz nie wycelował broni. Zamiast tego uniósł go nad głowę i Feliciano patrzył jak kolba pistoletu szybko zbliża się w jego stronę. Zamknął oczy i czekał na cios. Nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego głos innego Niemca dotarł do jego uszu i Feliciano zaryzykował otworzenie oczu i zerknięcie w górę.

Nowo przybyły Niemiec był potężnych rozmiarów blondynem i agresywnym tonem zwracał się do żołnierza, którego ramię trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. Zdawało się, że pojawił się z nikąd. Feliciano z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się jak blond włosy oficer mówi jeszcze parę agresywnych słów zanim uwalnia żołnierza i oddala go prędko. Strażnik pośpiesznie zasalutował i oddalił się szybko. Feliciano zgarnął swoją białą flagę, wziął głęboki oddech i nerwowo czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Oficer spojrzał się na niego i zaczął mówić po niemiecku, ale przerwał.

- Nie spodziewam się, że mówisz po Angielsku – zapytał po paru minutach napiętego milczenia.

- Dzięki ci Boże! Tak, mówię po Angielsku! – Feliciano westchnął z ulgą. - Tamten żołnierz, on na mnie krzyczał, a ja nie wiedziałem co on chciał, a on był naprawdę głośny i zły i przerażający, a w ogóle to dziękuję, że powstrzymałeś go od uderzenia mnie i czy planujesz mnie aresztować?

Niemiec wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego.

- Nie ma za co. I nie, nie mam zamiaru cię aresztować.

- Och, to dobrze!

Feliciano uśmiechnął się, gdy oficer przerwał, zanim znów kontynuował.

- Przepraszam za niego. Chciał zobaczyć twoje papiery identyfikacyjne.

- Och – powiedział Feliciano gramoląc się by wyciągnąć papiery z tylnej kieszeni. – Mam je tutaj, ja…

- Nie… - Niemiec uniósł ręce wewnętrzną stroną dłoni na zewnątrz. – Naprawdę nie trzeba. Czy… Czy wszystko w porządku?

Feliciano znów się uśmiechnął. To był najmilszy niemiecki żołnierz jakiego spotkał, nawet jeżeli miał srogi wygląd i się nie uśmiechał.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję.

Niemiec przytaknął niedbale.

- Nie ma za co – powtórzył.

Feliciano czekał, ale Niemiec nie kontynuował, a jedynie patrzył się na niego uważnie. Feliciano czuł jak jego oddech przyśpiesza, gdy odpowiedział spojrzeniem. Czuł niemal jak Niemiec patrzy przez niego. Jego oczy były najbardziej niebieską rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

- Więc… - powiedział w końcu Feliciano, czując jakby jego mowa przerywała jakieś zaklęcie. – Mogę iść już na bazar? Muszę kupić mąkę, a jestem już spóźniony, a nie chcę by mój dziadek się martwił.

Niemiec zamrugał parę razy, aż w końcu przesunął wzrok za Feliciano.

- Proszę – wskazał Feliciano by przeszedł.

- Dziękuję miły, niemiecki żołnierzu! – Feliciano przebiegł obok, a potem w dół wąskiej, wiejskiej drogi w kierunku wsi. Po paru krokach, nie wiedząc dlaczego, obejrzał się za siebie. Niemiec oglądał się za nim, ale prędko się odwrócił.

Feliciano stwierdził, że to musi być jego szczęśliwy dzień. Po incydencie z niemieckimi strażnikami znalazł dostateczną ilość mąki do kupienia, plus jabłka i nawet odrobinę cukru, który, od czasu rozpoczęcia wojny, był praktycznie niemożliwy do kupienia. Feliciano radośnie opuścił wioskę, machając po drodze do mieszkańców i udał się z powrotem wąską, ziemistą drogą do jego małego domku na farmie. Ulice, drzewa i pola skąpane były w pomarańczowym blasku późno popołudniowego słońca, a Feliciano nucił radośnie gdy machał koszykiem z zakupami.

Uwielbiał dni takie jak dziś na wsi. Prawie mógł zapomnieć o stałej obecności Niemców w wiosce, prawie nie słyszeć dźwięku eksplodujących bomb, którego echo roznosiło się po górach, prawie pozwolił musnąć wzrokiem kształt zniszczonego i spalonego czołgu, zostawionego na poboczu. Było prawie spokojnie. Gdy szedł, Feliciano zastanawiał się co sprawiło, że niemiecki oficer powstrzymał żołnierza od uderzenia go. Feliciano nie miał dużo doświadczenia z Niemcami, desperacko starając się ich unikać, ale jego Dziadek i brat zawsze powtarzali mu, że oni wszyscy byli straszni, wstrętni i źli. Jednak oficer wcale nie wydawał się być straszny lub zły. Feliciano nie mógł się powstrzymać od zastanawiania się czy jeszcze kiedyś go spotka. Ale nie powinien tak myśleć. Nie powinien się o to martwić. Więc dlaczego było inaczej?

Feliciano skręcił w alejkę prowadzącą do jego domu i od razu został przywitany przez śmiech i śpiew. Uśmiechnął się i wbiegł do domu. Gdy wszedł do zatłoczonego, dużego pokoju usłyszał wiwaty. Lovino stał na stole w centrum pokoju, grał na gitarze porywając tłum w rytm rewolucyjnej piosenki. Feliciano zaczął się śmiać… Lovino już musiał niesamowicie pijany. Pokój nie był duży, a przez obecność świętujących rewolucjonistów wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Dziadek Roma przeszedł przez pokój i wziął koszyk z rąk Felicano, a w zamian dał mu butelkę wina i przytulił.

- Witaj w domu, Feliciano! Och, kupiłeś też jabłka i cukier! Dobry chłopiec!

- Dziadku, co się dzieje? – zapytał Feliciano, zastanawiając się z jakiego powodu tłum mógł świętować tego wieczoru.

- Dziś jest dobry dzień dla wolnych Włoch!

Feliciano wiedział co to znaczy. W tych czasach słyszał to wystarczająco często.

- Co było dzisiejszym łupem?

- Transport amunicji przechodzący przez góry – Roma odwrócił się i krzyknął do tłumu – To kolejny ładunek kul, których Niemcy nie wystrzelą!

Pokój znów wypełnij się wiwatami. Feliciano klaskał wraz z nimi, ale nie wkładał w to całego serca.

- Czy było was dużo? Czy wszyscy mają się dobrze?

- Straty były jedynie po stronie Niemców – Roma złapał rękę Feliciano razem z butelką wina w geście salutu. Pociągnął długi łyk, zanim w końcu uwolnił rękę Feliciano. – Trzech kierowców, siedem strażników. Twój dziadek zdjął trzech z nich jedną ręką!

- Gratuluję Dziadku!

Feliciano pociągnął łyk i próbował myśleć mimo głośnego śpiewu, rozmów i wiwatów w pokoju pełnym rewolucjonistów. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Dziadek zawsze mawiał, że jedyny dobry niemiecki żołnierz to martwy niemiecki żołnierz. Ale nagle Feliciano pomyślał, że ci zabici żołnierze mogli być tacy, jak Niemiec, którego poznał tego dnia na drodze. To było dziwne… Dziadek parę razy mówił mu o żołnierzach, których zabił, ale Feliciano nigdy o nich nie myślał. Ale teraz ten zły Niemiec, którego nauczono go nienawidzić miał twarz. Twarz z oczami błękitnymi jak niebo…

- Więc pij Feli i świętuj kolejne zwycięstwo la Resistenzy!

Głośni i podekscytowani członkowie ruchu oporu wiwatowali ponownie. Feliciano znał ich wszystkich… Wieśniaków i farmerów, którzy przeciwstawiali się militarnej obecności Niemców we Włoszech i połączyli siły by walczyć przeciwko nim i sabotować ich operacje. Często spotykali się na farmie Vargasów lub w małej kantynie we wsi, zazwyczaj po to by planować misje, lub świętować te udane. Nazywali się La Resistenza… Włoska opozycja… I byli jednymi z najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi we Włoszech. Zatrzymywanie Niemieckich dostaw, bombardowanie samochodów i czołgów, gromadzenie ważnych informacji taktycznych; La Resistenza niezmordowanie sabotowała starania niemieckich sił zbrojnych we Włoszech. A gdy celebrowali, to z tą samą pasją i dokładnością.

Lovino skończył śpiewać refren piosenki, zeskoczył ze stołu i objął Feliciano ramieniem.

- Hey Feli!

Feliciano miał rację… Lovino zdecydowanie wypił zbyt dużo wina. Był taki szczęśliwy i kontaktowy jedynie po paru drinkach i odniesionym zwycięstwie.

- Nie brałeś dziś udziału w operacji, prawda? – spytał Feliciano, nagle zatroskany. Nie dobrze było, że Dziadek zawsze narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał martwić się również o swojego brata.

Lovino przewrócił oczami.

- Żeby tylko! – Lovino odwrócił się do Romy. – Kiedy puścisz mnie na prawdziwą misję, Dziadku? Mam dość montowania bomb w samochodach! Chcę zobaczyć więcej akcji!

Roma po prostu się zaśmiał i zarzucił wolne ramie wokół ramion Lovino.

- Wiesz, że nie chcę widzieć moich ukochanych wnuków w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział Roma przytulając jednocześnie zarówno Feliciano, jak i Lovino.

Feliciano zaśmiał się. O niego dziadek nie musiał się martwić. Był pierwszym do przyznania, że próbował trzymać się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Dalej jednak miał wkład w działania, zazwyczaj przez zdobywanie informacji od lokalnych wieśniaków na temat działań Niemców w regionie. Mimo iż Feliciano był wdzięczny, że Dziadek Roma starał się zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, czasem miał wrażenie, że dalej traktuje się go jak małe dziecko. Z drugiej strony Lovino był zdesperowany by wydostać się i wziąć udział w jakiejś akcji, nawet jeśli Dziadek ciągle powtarzał mu, że celem Oporu było być jak najmniej widocznym i konflikty twarzą w twarz zdarzały się naprawdę rzadko. Ale nawet przez małe zwiększenie odpowiedzialności, którą Dziadek zrzucał na Lovino, chciał więcej.

- Następnym razem, Lovino, obiecuję – powiedział radośnie uśmiechnięty Roma i zmierzwił włosy Lovino.

- Zawsze tak mówisz – wymamrotał Lovino odtrącając rękę Romy.

- Rozchmurz się Lovino. Świętuj i śpiewaj z nami – zaśmiał się Roma biorąc gitarę z rąk Lovino. Roma zabrzdąkał na gitarze, odwrócił się i ukłonił po czym zaczął grać od razu rozpoznaną melodię. Zatłoczony pokój wybuchnął wiwatami uznania. Roma zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, która była im bardzo dobrze znana.

„_Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

_O Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao!, Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

_E ho trovato l'invasor."_

Rewolucjoniści dołączyli do śpiewania. Lovino, pijany od wina i radości natychmiast zapomniał o swojej irytacji i zaczął tańczyć z jedną z lokalnych dziewczyn. Fericiano dał się porwać radości. Napinał się wina z butelki i przyłączył do śpiewania. Radośnie witał się z różnymi ludźmi, gdy przychodzili by z nim pogadać. Śmiał się, świętował i słuchał opowieści o zwycięstwach, a potem krzyczał z wszystkimi by Dziadek Roma zaśpiewał po raz kolejny. Tańczył, wiwatował i śpiewał piosenkę znów i znów dopóki wszyscy nie zaśpiewali ostatnich wersów tak głośno, że Feliciano był pewien, że słyszeli ich nawet we wsi.

„_È questo il fiore_ _del partigiano_,

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_È questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_Morto per la libertà!"_

Tej nocy wyczerpany i szczęśliwy Feliciano leżał starając się zasnąć mimo głośnego chrapania Lovino dochodzącego z łóżka obok. Spędził noc na jedzeniu, piciu rozmawianiu i śpiewaniu piosenek o wolnych Włoszech wraz z lokalną opozycją. Ale gdy zamknął oczy i zaczął odpływać w sen ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył był ten blond włosy, niebiesko Oki niemiecki oficer stojący w promieniach słońca i patrzący się na niego.

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi…_

Tu podaję tłumaczenie dwóch zwrotek, pierwszej i ostatniej, Włoskiej piosenk antyfaszystowskiej, pt.: „_Bella Ciao", _a do przesłuchania zapraszam tutaj: watch?v=LtTEhath8ao

„_Pewnego ranka, gdy się zbudziłem,__  
><em>_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__  
><em>_Pewnego ranka, gdy się zbudziłem,__  
><em>_Spotkałem wroga w kraju mym._

_Kwiat ten należy, do partyzanta,__  
><em>_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__  
><em>_Kwiat ten należy, do partyzanta,__  
><em>_Co życie swe za wolność dał."_


End file.
